leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jared Grace/Jacob, Boy of the Shadows
| alttype = | attack = 20 | spells = 100 | health = 40 | difficulty = 80 | range = 550 | rangetype = Ranged | ms = 335 | hp_base = 530 | hp_lvl = 75 | hp5_base = 6.5 | hp5_lvl = 0.65 | mp_base = 582 | mp_lvl = 55 | mp5_base = 6 | mp5_lvl = 0.8 | dam_base = 52.6 | dam_lvl = 4 | as_base = 0.625 | as_lvl = 2% | arm_base = 24.5 | arm_lvl = 3.1 | mr_base = 30 | mr_lvl = 0 }}Jacob'' is custom champion in League of Legends. Hi this is my champion concept named Jacob. Yes, as the boy who controls the shadows. Jacob is a 16 year old teenage boy. Jacob has an ability mechanic that focus on shrouding his enemies into darkness and attempts to consume them. Abilities Jacob gathers energy from all abilities he uses. For every ability Jacob casts, he gains a stack, stacking up to four stacks. For every stack gains +3% ability power. When Jacob takes damage he loses one of his stack. }} Jacob dashes forward, dealing magic damage to all enemies. If he hits an allied champion, he leaps into their shadow, traveling with them for 2.5 seconds. Enemies hit are Shrouded in Darkness for 5 seconds. When Jacob exits a shadow, he deals same amount of magic damage again in a radius around him. Jacob may cancel this ability early to exit shadows. | leveling = | cooldown = | cost = | costtype = mana | range = 600 }} Jacob launches a raven that spreads night along its path. Every enemy it touches takes magic damage, is silenced for 2 seconds, and is Shrouded in Darkness. The Shroud of Darkness lasts for 5 seconds. | leveling = | cooldown = | cost = | costtype = mana | range = 700 }} Jacob targets the ground and attempts to consume all darkness in that area. Enemies who are standing in the target area take magic damage. Siphon Darkness deals double damage if the target is Shrouded In Darkness. | leveling = | cooldown = | cost = | range = 800 | costtype = mana }} Jacob launches his shadow forward hitting up to 3 enemy champions, dealing magic damage and shrouding them in darkness. While under the effect of Shadow Terror, enemies take 75% of this ability's damage every time they use an ability and Jacob's other ability cooldowns are reduced by 5 seconds. After the Terror ends, enemies will take 75% of this ability's damage and are stunned for 1 second. | leveling = | cooldown = | cost = | costtype = mana | range = 925 }} Lores Jacob was born with amazing supernatural mental powers, including telekinesis, levitation, premonition and astral projection. Jacob's powers eventually led to him being outcasted and ostracized at Shadow Isles, where he was severely bullied, rejected, branded a monster, and told to go kill himself. One night, Jacob was taken to a sacrificial chamber located in the center of a Shadow Isles. There, he was shackled onto a large iron seal and laid over a pit of burning coals to be burned alive as a monster. Before the ceremony begins, Jacob's pain and fear began to turn into hate and this "started to change the world". Jacob swallowed everyone into the shroud of darkness. As Jacob's rage grew out of control, a the dark side of Jacob, appeared. Jacob gave in to the dark side of his own soul, thus creating the "Land of Hatred". All the people responsible for Jacob's suffering were then pulled into the darkness to be tortured and killed by the vengeful Jacob. Quotes Upon selection: * "They will be so quite when they died..." Upon Moving: * "If I must..." * "Okay then..." * "This way..." * "Swiftly..." * "Misery loves company..." * "Impressive, I suppose..." Attacking: * "This is so boring..." * "Close your eyes and let the darkness take you..." * "I am your shadow..." * "There you are..." * "You can't extinguish the darkness..." * "You can't escape..." * "You can't kill what you can't see..." Upon getting a First Blood: * "First, and last breath..." Upon getting a Double Kill: * "Two ravens with one stone..." Upon getting a Triple Kill: * "Third one was a charm..." Upon getting a Quadra Kill: * "Who turn out the lights?" * "Four candles snuffed out..." Upon getting a Penta Kill: * "Darkness prevails!!" * "Five deaths..." * "Darkness swallows them all..." Jokes * "I'm Jacup! I meant Jacoob- Jacob! Ugh!" Taunts * "There's a reason people fear the dark, come find out for yourself!" * "Do you really think you can overcome the dark?!" * "You are never truly alone in the dark!"" Category:Custom champions